During a conference call, voice-communication connections are typically made between communication devices such as telephones or mobile phones. In some systems, one member of the conference call is often designated as the host. The host may be a user who schedules and hosts a conference call session, and may implement additional in-call hosting functions within the conference call.
In some existing conferencing systems, the conference call may not start or proceed without the presence of the host. When a conference call is desired to be made between communication devices, in some instances, the required host may not be available for the scheduled conference call. This may prevent the scheduled conference call from being established between the communication devices.
Other difficulties with existing teleconferencing systems will be apparent to those skilled in the art in view of the detailed description below.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.